gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things/Appearances
A list of characters, cultures and races, institutions, locations, creatures, significant events, culture and items that appear in "Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things." Characters *Bran Stark *Old Nan *Theon Greyjoy *Hodor *Maester Luwin *Lord Robb Stark *Tyrion Lannister *Yoren *Rast *Jon Snow *Grenn *Samwell Tarly *Ser Alliser Thorne *Pypar *Khal Drogo *Ser Jorah Mormont *Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Prince Viserys Targaryen *Doreah *Septa Mordane *Sansa Stark *Lord Eddard Stark *Commander Janos Slynt *Grand Maester Pycelle *Lord Petyr Baelish *Lord Renly Baratheon *Lord Varys *Arya Stark *Ser Hugh of the Vale *Jory Cassel *Gendry *Tobho Mott *Ser Jaime Lannister *King Robert Baratheon *Irri *Ser Barristan Selmy *Princess Myrcella Baratheon *Prince Tommen Baratheon *Queen Cersei Lannister *Sandor Clegane *Prince Joffrey Baratheon *Ser Gregor Clegane *Marillion *Ser Rodrik Cassel *Lady Catelyn Stark *Masha Heddle *Bronn *Ser Willis Wode *Kurleket *Knight of House Frey Mentions *Lord Tywin Lannister *Ros *Lord Balon Greyjoy *Euron Greyjoy (unnamed) *Aeron Greyjoy (unnamed) *Rodrik Greyjoy (unnamed) *Maron Greyjoy (unnamed) *Lady Melessa Tarly (unnamed) *Lord Randyll Tarly (unnamed) *Lady Lynesse Hightower *Salladhor Saan (unnamed) *King Aerys II Targaryen *Jeyne Poole *King Aegon I Targaryen *King Maegor Targaryen *Lord Jon Arryn *Harkon Umber *Lord Hothor Umber *Lady Amarylis Umber *Syrio Forel *King Brandon the Builder *Thoros of Myr *Mance Rayder *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen *Magister Illyrio Mopatis *Lady Shella Whent (unnamed) *Lord Hoster Tully *Lord Jonos Bracken *Lord Walder Frey Cultures and races *Northmen *Ironborn *Andals *Dothraki *Valyrians *Lysene *Qohorik Mentions *Free Folk Institutions Noble houses *House Stark *House Greyjoy *House Lannister *House Tarly *House Thorne *House Mormont *House Targaryen *House Slynt *House Baelish *House Baratheon *House Cassel *House Arryn *House Selmy *House Clegane *House Tully *House Wode *House Bracken *House Frey Mentions *House Poole *House Umber *House Florent (banner) *House Mallister (banner) *House Swyft (banner) *House Lefford (banner) *House Karstark (banner) *House Caron (banner) *House Swann (banner) *House Whent Organizations * Order of Maesters * Night's Watch * Small council ** Master of Whisperers ** Master of Laws ** Hand of the King ** Master of Coin ** Grand Maester * City Watch of King's Landing * Kingsguard Mentions * Faceless Men Religion * Faith of the Seven ** Septa Locations *Westeros **The North ***Winterfell ***The Wall ****Castle Black **The Crownlands ***King's Landing ****Red Keep *****Great Hall ****Street of Steel **Beyond the Wall **The Riverlands ***Inn at the Crossroads * Essos ** Dothraki Sea *** Vaes Dothrak *** Mother of Mountains Mentions *Lannisport *Horn Hill *Narrow Sea *Bear Island (unnamed) *Old Valyria *Asshai *Street of Sisters *Last Hearth *Pyke *Mole's Town *Eastwatch-by-the-Sea *Fingers *Kingsroad *Harrenhal *Riverrun Creatures *Three-Eyed Raven *Direwolves **Summer **Grey Wind **Ghost *Horses **The silver Mentions *Dragons **Balerion **Ghiscar **Valryon **Vermithrax **Essovius **Archonei **Meraxes **Vhagar **Last dragon Culture * Greensight * Lackwit * Dwarfism * Bastardy * Knighthood * Khalasar * Slavery * Eunuchs * Handmaiden Mentions * Prostitution Items *Iron Throne *''The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms'' Mentions *Dragonglass Events *Tourney of the Hand Mentions *Greyjoy Rebellion **Raid on Lannisport **Siege of Pyke *Execution of Rickard and Brandon Stark *Assassination of Jon Arryn ro:Infirmi, bastarzi și lucruri stricate/Apariții Category:Appearances